


A Challenge (work in progress)

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M, More tags will be added with the next chapters, Restraints, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: An interesting night unfolds.
Relationships: Jonas "Kungen" Jarlsby/Keebie (self)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	A Challenge (work in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent because Jonas flat does it for me as much as the Swedish Devil better known as Omega (formerly of Ghost) does, period, full stop.
> 
> This will be a bit slow in going in producing chapters since this also a personal challenge of my own as I write all of it out. Thanks in advance for your patience.
> 
> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

This night was a different one. He had challenged me and I accepted it. Our relationship had hit that point and I was eager to see what he thought of my skills and power I held beneath the surface. However, I was feeling some hesitation as well. I didn't Top very often and this was new territory for us. 

I checked my outfit in the mirror one last time before heading down to our basement dungeon. It was what he had requested: a semi sheer black full body suit, black satin bra, blue satin brocade underbust corset and black knee high, lace up heeled boots. I also put on my black leather collar with stainless steel chain, hoop and single spike. Everything looked as good as it could get and I left our bedroom and head down the stairs to the main floor of the house where I was greeted by three low whistles of appreciation. 

"Goddamn, Keebie! You look good enough to eat!" Tim said with a grin as he came around the kitchen island get a better look. 

I grinned mischievously at him. "That was the point to this outfit."

"It's almost not fair that Kungen will have you to play with all to himself tonight." Johannes said with a sigh. "I'd like to toss you over my shoulder, carry you up to my room to play, min äskling." He said as bent to place a kiss on my lips. 

I smirked up at him. "Another night, love... if Jonas and/or Henrik will allow it." 

"Only if that's what you want, min ängel." Henrik said as he pulled me by my collar away from Johannes and into him for a hard, passionate kiss that ended with him playfully nipping my bottom lip then gently pushing me back away from him. "Get going, kärlek. You've kept Kungen and John waiting long enough."

"Yeah, we'd rather you not get your cute little ass beaten purple tonight for keeping him waiting too long, love." Tim said as he hugged me before kissing my cheek. "Be careful and use your safe word when you need to, baby." He whispered in my ear. 

"Always, babe." I kissed his cheek then made my way to the basement door. As I pulled it open, I looked over my shoulder at the three men giving them a wicked smile before stepping down on to the top step and closing the door behind me. I made my down the stairs somewhat slowly, the sound of my boots echoing slightly on the wood then louder on the landing and down the bottom flight. 

John was standing at the foot of the stairs, watching me with a wolfish grin as I made my to him. I felt my cheeks go pink as I stopped on the last step and let him look his fill. As he did, I also took in the sight of him. His hair was down and made his blue-green eyes, glow in the bright overhead lights.

"You look beautiful, my little one. Everything is ready and he is waiting for you. Should either of you need anything, one of us will be nearby." His hands came up to rest on my sides just above my hips and one of his eyebrows went up at thought of how weird me being at almost an inch above Johannes' height was and how glad he was that I was shorter than them all. 

Before he could voice his thought, I said with a grin "I know what you're thinking. I'm also glad I'm not this tall or close to the rest of your heights. I really like being the short one amongst all of you!"

John chuckled a little before scooping me up into his arms and carrying me over to where Jonas was waiting for me. My eyes went wide as I took in the sight before me. He was strapped to a wooden chair, his arms covered and bound in vinyl sleeves crossing over his chest; a padded bit was between his teeth and strapped firmly over his dreads that were pulled back in a thick braid, the middle wrapped in rope that was tied tightly to the bottom slat of the chair. I watched him move his head to try to look over his shoulder toward us and heard him grunt as the braided chords of his dreads were pulled by that little movement. He let out a growling sigh as his head turned back to facing forward and eased the tension on his hair. 

"How much trouble did he give you while you helped him get ready?" I quietly asked John. 

"None. Had it been anyone else other than you, little one, this would not ever happen. He's happy being with you and would do whatever you wish of him - within reason - to keep you happy and staying with us, period... and keep us from kicking his ass for letting you go."

"Henrik won't let me go either, you know. Besides, I wouldn't leave min altea or our King without a damned good reason. Speaking of, you should set me down so he stops looking daggers at you for keeping me away from him any longer."

Kungen was definitely looking like he'd say something rude and physically escort his best friend to the stairs if he could speak and walk. He gave a curt nod then gestured with his head back towards the stairs for John to go away with a low growl. The other man grinned at his friend before stealing a kiss from me that stole my breath, made me completely dizzy and almost forget my plans for Jonas to go up to his room so he could fuck me stupid. 

"You're a devil, John." I gasped to his delight and he laughed darkly. "One more kiss like that and I'll forget Jonas tonight."

An angry growl and sounds of straining straps and wood followed what I said. 

"I know and you love me because I am." He said before kissing me again then set me down slowly, keeping his hands on my waist to steady me when I wobbled a little on my feet. "I'd thoroughly enjoy taking you upstairs and making him wait longer for you to play with him tonight. Or I could just fuck you right in front of him while he watches helplessly bound. Now that would be true torture."

I shuddered at his words and the feel of my wetness soaking the fabric between my legs then jumped when I heard wood cracking along with Jonas snarling loudly from behind me and I knew with that that when we switched back to our set dynamic, I would be in for a session that I wouldn't forget. 

"You should go, babe. You've done enough to rile him up and he's surely going to punch you later for this. I'll let you know if we need anything." I said to him with a smile as I stepped back then turned to face Kungen. 

"I know. Easy Kungen. Keebie is all yours. I'm going back upstairs now. See you both when you call for anything." And with that, John left us. 

I arched my eyebrow at Jonas' glaring eyes and his straining at his bonds. He was quite annoyed at being restrained and ignored until now. 

"None of that, pet. You have my attention until morning. Now, I'll remove the bit if you'll be a good boy and not snarl anything rude at me for the delay. And anyway, you enjoyed watching me with John and the thought of watching him fuck me excited you, I see."

My eyes flicked down to his cock standing at attention, his foreskin retracted and a bead of precum sat on his slit. I smirked as I watched it twitch under my gaze. He let out a low moan and a muffled curse that made me grin as he squirmed on the chair. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my head since after Jonas hugged me the first time when I met him and only got worse when I saw the official video for "Smells Like A Freakshow" then found the pic of his beautiful and glorious bare backside on his IG before he deleted it.
> 
> altea = marshmallow in Swedish


End file.
